A carta
by aryanehibiki123
Summary: Hinata escreve uma carta a naruto, porém ela é raptada e Naruto e seus amigos tem a missão de salva-la


Antes de tudo quero que saibam que esta é a minha primeira Fanfic que eu tive a felicidade de terminar e também é a primeira que coloco na internet *--*

Bem, é claro que não vai ser uma das melhores que já leram, pois comecei a assistir Naruto a pouco tempo e esta Fanfic é sobre um acontecimento durante a primeira fase de Naruto e não posso prometer uma interpretação _**ÓTIMA**_ dos personagens, mas tentei interpretá-los o possível, já que é também minha primeira Fanfic interpretativa __

Bem, quem quiser fazer um comentário sobre a fanfic, seja bom ou ruim, mande um e-mail para .br. ^^

Legendas:

* Pensamentos *

[NOME DO PERSONAGEM] fala do personagem

Algum jutsu usado (explicação do jutsu)

{ Nota da autora, comentário Da Aryane Hibiki }

A carta

Parte 1

Uma bela tarde de quinta em konohagakure no satoo (vila de konoha, vila oculta da folha ou somente vila da folha), era mais ou menos hora do almoço (12h30min) como sempre um sol ardia no céu, que por sua vez estava limpo e azul sem nenhuma nuvem a vista, as crianças na academia estudavam normalmente e alguns shinobis da vila estavam realizando missões. Naruto, impaciente como sempre foi à sala da quinta Hokage, Tsunade-sama, para pedir alguma missão boa para ele realizar também, assim logo ele corria pelos corredores da casa da Hokage, e derrepente abria a porta da sala da mesma dando-lhe um empurrão com as duas mãos, fazendo as portas baterem na parede e fazendo um tremendo barulho, assustando Tonton, a porquinha de Tsunade, que logo pulou no colo de Shizune, Naruto irritado se dirigia a Hokage.

[Naruto] VOVÓ TSUNADE!!!! Todos estão em missões legais e eu tenho que ficar aqui parado? Eu também quero alguma missão, datte bayo! - Dizia o garoto, barulhento como sempre, e pela sua expressão demonstrava realmente estar bastante irritado.

[Tsunade] NARUTO-KUN! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ENTRAR DESTE JEITO EM MINHA SALA E FALAR ASSIM COMIGO?! – Neste instante, Tsunade havia ficado muito irritada com Naruto e seu rosto havia uma expressão cômica de ódio, sendo que ela ficava em pé colocando um de seus pés sobre a mesa e ficava a encarar Naruto, no mesmo instante Shizune e Tonton se assustavam muito também se expressando de maneira cômica.

[Naruto] V-vovó Tsunade, está assustadora... – Naruto tremia assustado, se afastando um pouco da Hokage.

Neste instante a Hokage se acalmava, sendo que assoprava para o lado fechando seus olhos e se acalmando, ela sabia que Naruto era assim mesmo, então novamente mantinha sua postura, sentando-se em sua cadeira e colocando os dois braços em cima da mesa e neles apoiava sua cabeça e fitava seus olhos no jovem que ali estava. Naruto então virava para trás por alguns segundos fazendo uma expressão aliviada e logo se virava para a mulher, fitando-a também.

[Tsunade] Ahh... Bem Naruto, para sua felicidade tenho uma missão para você sim, mas não hoje e sim para Amanhã, no sábado. Amanhã lhe explicarei a missão.

[**Shizune**] Você deveria descansar um pouco no tempo livre, já que acabou de voltar ontem de uma missão em que levou um ferimento e não se recuperou por completo, Naruto-kun. – ela dizia-lhe meio preocupada em quanto Tonton fazia seu barulho de porco e balançava a cabeça.

[Naruto] Ahhhhh! Bem, então irei arrumar algo para fazer, talvez treinar! Não tenho tempo para descansar, Shizune-nee-chan, tenho que ficar forte para salvar o Sasuke, datte bayo... Heh!

Naruto respondia com o seu sorriso e logo depois saia da sala da Hokage, logo se dirigindo a sua loja de Lamen (Ramen) preferida: o Ichiraku. Ao chegar ele logo pedia seu sabor preferido ao dono da loja e sua filha Ayame, sendo logo atendido.

[Dono da loja] Então Naruto-chan, não conseguiu uma missão novamente não é? Hehe!

[Naruto] Bem, quase isso... Mas por em quanto vou ir treinando, Datte Bayo! E para treinar preciso repor as energias, e o que é melhor que um Lamen para fazer isso, né, te bayo?

Naruto dizia entusiasmado em quanto apreciava o sabor do Lamen, ele então parava por alguns instantes no mesmo tempo em que percebe uma presença por perto, logo ao terminar três tigelas comidas sem pressa ele saia, ainda sentindo a presença de alguém que o perseguia vagarosamente, ele então se virava e via uma sombra.

Parte 2

[Naruto] Quem está aí? APAREÇA!!!

A sombra então demorava alguns segundos, mas logo ela se movia e seu dono se mostrava, era Hinata, uma amiga de Naruto que gosta muito dele, para falar a verdade ela o ama, mas é muito tímida e por isso sempre o perseguiu de longe. Uma mini gota se criava na cabeça de Naruto e então ele soltava um sorriso bobo e logo depois uma expressão de dúvida.

[Naruto] Ah, é apenas a Hinata-chan, Tte Bayo! Desculpe, desculpe, pensei que fosse um inimigo... Hehe hehe... Mas o que está fazendo aqui, Hinata-chan?

[Hinata] Na-Naruto-kun... Uhn... Eh... Eu só estava dando uma volta por konoha... Aí eu te encontrei Naruto-kun... E... Bem... – ela respondia meio corada e com um papel nas mãos, seus olhos brancos olhavam para Naruto por alguns segundos e depois para a carta, sendo que logo ela desviava o olhar timidamente para os lados e para baixo.

[Naruto] O que foi? O que foi Hinata-chan? Uh... O que é este papel em suas mãos? – Naruto dizia em quanto se aproximava da carta e olhando atentamente tentava ler o que estava escrito – De Hyuuga Hinata... Err... Para Uzuuuuuuuu... Ah!

[Hinata] NARUTO-KUN NÃO É NADA!!! –

No mesmo instante a garota que Naruto estava lendo Hinata afastou a carta dos olhos o garoto antes que ele lesse para quem era, e muito assustada gritava tais palavras. À garota se assustara porque Naruto quase havia lido o nome da pessoa que receberia a carta, a qual era ele mesmo, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata finalmente iria se declarar, mas como tinha vergonha de falar o que sentia ela escrevera uma carta, a qual tinha levado quase a noite inteira para terminar. Ela ainda estava com um pouco de medo do que Naruto pensaria ou se iria gostar, mas prometeu que iria entregá-la a ele.

[Hinata] Mas então... Errr... Como foi sua última missão?... Eu Soube que... Naruto-kun... Você se machucou... É verdade?

[Naruto] A missão foi um pouco difícil, mas nada que eu não possa resolver Hehe... E não se preocupe Hinata-chan, meu machucado nas pernas está quase curado, Datte Bayo! – Naruto batia nas pernas com as duas mãos, como se fosse mostrar que elas estavam ótimas e que não estava com dor, mas então ao bater duas vezes uma forte dor se formava - Ahhh!! Talvez esteja um pouco dolorido ainda, mas nada que possa me impedir de andar, hehe. – ele então voltava a sorrir para Hinata

[Hinata] Naruto-kun... Uhn... Se quiser... Eu... – ela então colocava as mãos em seu porta-kunais, uma bolsa marrom presa atrás de sua cintura, e tirava um tipo de pomada em um pote e iria entregar a Naruto, ela a pegou nas mãos e com sua expressão tímida ela entregava devagar à Naruto, mas antes que ela pudesse entregá-lo...

[Naruto] Hinata-chan, tenho que ir, o tempo passa rápido hoje em dia datte bayo, hehe... O Sol já está se pondo, Bye, Hinata-chan!!!

[Hinata] Ahn? Naruto-kun... Err...

[Naruto] Ahn?

[Hinata] Ahhhn... Não, não é nada... Tchau, Naruto-kun!

Hinata acenava sorrindo para Naruto, em quanto ele respondia com o mesmo aceno e então saia do local para treinar. Hinata então fitava o olhar em Naruto em quanto ele saia do local em quanto guardava a pomada novamente em seu porta-kunais para entregá-lo depois. Ela então retirava a carta tão especial de seu bolso e ficava ali parada, pensando se esta teria sido a melhor hora para entregar-lhe a carta ou não, ela ficava ali a pensar. Derrepente uma mão lhe tocara no ombro e falava seu nome, a garota então se assustava gritando e se virando ao mesmo tempo dando um tapa em quem lhe tocara, mas logo ao olhar quem era uma enorme gota se formava na cabeça dela e de quem ela havia golpeado, era Kiba e seu cão Akamaru.

Parte 3

[Hinata] Ki... Kiba-kun!!! Ahhh... Mil desculpas, não vi que era você, Kiba-kun... Desculpe-me! – Hinata se abaixava fazendo sua cabeça ficar na altura dos joelhos, demonstrando um sinal de desculpas muito usado no Japão.

[Kiba] Ahhh... Tudo bem Hinata, tudo Bem – ele coloca as mãos na frente do corpo fazendo um sinal para Hinata se acalmar e dava um sorriso bobo – Bem, A Tsunade só mandou lhe avisar que amanhã teremos uma missão junto ao Naruto, mas ela não falou ainda sobre o que será e nem deu maiores informações... Só disse que era para todos estarmos em sua sala exatamente 13:00 e que não era para comermos nada até lá

[Akamaru] Rauuuf... Rau! – gota (sem mais explicações :D)

[Hinata] Com o... Naruto-kun? Tudo bem... Então tenho que entregá-la antes da missão...

[Kiba] Ahhn?? Do que está falando Hinata... Entregar o que para quem?? – coçando a cabeça

[Hinata] Na... Não é nada Kiba-kun... Te... Tenho que ir Kiba-kun, até mais...

[Kiba] O-ok (o_õ), então irei avisar o Naruto.

[Akamaru] Rauuuf... Rau! – abanando o rabo

Ela então saia apressadamente para ir para casa em quanto Kiba e Akamaru ficavam com uma expressão de interrogação e deixavam o local também. Ao chegar em casa, era mais ou menos 19:30 (o tempo passa rápido demais mesmo hoje em dia não é '-' {?}) e ela passava por seu pai que acabavam de chegar do treino com o primo de Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, que já tinha ido para sua casa, ela sorria para seu pai e ele retribui o sorriso, pouco antes de entrar no quarto então, Hinata estava com os pensamentos voando e tromba com seu primo Hyuuga Neji, que estava de saída.

[Hinata] Neji-onii-kun!!!??? Err... Boa... Noite... * Ele não tinha ido para casa? Bem, deve ter esquecido algo... * – ela dizia meio confusa

[Neji] Hinata-sama? Ahn... Boa Noite

Neji sorria e logo após se retirava, sendo que ele parecia um pouco estranho, seu olhar e seu sorriso pareciam... Como posso dizer... Maléficos e ele não se dirigia a saída, porén Hinata estava tão pensativa em relação a carta que nem percebera este detalhe. Hinata entrava em seu quarto e logo sentava em sua cama e deitava-se, ela observava a carta, segurando-a em suas mãos e sorrindo para ela lembrando de cada palavra que escrevera e cada sentimento que botou nela, ela logo se virava em sua cama, e guardava a carta dentro do casaco, em um bolso, e logo depois deitava de lado e fechava os olhos sorrindo e pensando no Naruto e na carta logo ela dormia mesmo com o casaco...

Parte 4

Encostado na porta do quarto de Hinata, uma estranha sombra parecia estar observando-a, e algo reluzia em sua testa, era uma bandana e nela havia o símbolo de Konoha, porén o mesmo estava riscado, era uma bandana de alguém que provavelmente foi expulso de konoha, mas porque alguém deste tipo estaria ali e porque logo na casa de Hinata? Logo a sombra desaparecia e mostrava seu dono... NEJI HYUUGA?

[Neji] Huhu... Nunca pensei que se infiltrar na casa de um dos clãs mais poderosos de konoha fosse tão fácil

Ele dizia isso meio que rindo em quanto entrava no quarto da garota e a observava, ainda a observando ele colocava uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto e retirando sua pele, mostrando um rosto totalmente diferente... Não era Neji Hyuuga e sim uma garota, sim um**a** garot**a**. A garota então ao tirar a máscara deixava a mostra seus belos cabelos castanhos com algumas luzes vermelhas e seus olhos azuis que se encaixavam bem em seu rosto que demonstrava uma expressão indiferente, mas com um pequeno sorriso. A mulher logo se aproximava mais de Hinata e de dentro de um dos bolsos de seu kimono ela tirava uma seringa com um tipo de sonífero e espetava na perna de Hinata, a mesma acordava pelos poucos segundos em que a agulha se infiltrou na sua pele e olhava a mulher, porén o sonífero era imediato, sendo que a única coisa que deu tempo para Hinata dizer foi um breve grito e ela acabou desmaiando com o efeito do sonífero. O grito de Hinata acordou seu pai, que utilizou o Sunshin no Jutsu  (jutsu de movimento rápido, o ninja pode utilizar um velocidade fora do comum e para diversas ocasiões, mais usado para fugas. Pode se usar junto ao jutsu bombas de fumaça, areia, ou algo que cubra a fuga.)  para ir ao quarto da filha e averiguar,


End file.
